tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Red Valley
Category:Locations | continuity = | image = | aliases = | category = | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = New Mexico | city = | locale = | residents = | appearances = Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles | poi = Crest View High School | 1st = "Pilot" }} Red Valley is a fictional town featured in the Terminator multimedia franchise. It first appeared in the FOX Network television series Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles and was the main setting for the program's pilot episode. History Red Valley was a suburban town located in the U.S. state of New Mexico. In 1999, Sarah Connor and her fifteen-year-old son, John Connor relocated here after spending more than half a year in West Fork, Nebraska. Sarah's reasoning for pulling up stakes and abrubtly moving was tied in to a nightmare she had, in which she was tormented by a T-800 Terminator robot. After moving, Sarah had John enrolled at Crest View High School. Paranoid by nature, Sarah did not care for John being out in the open, and tried to keep him refined to their home. Little did either of them realize, but their presence had already been detected by two different Terminators. A T-888 Terminator assumed the human alias of Cromartie and took up a position as a substitute teacher at John's school. Another Terminator - one programmed to protect John, also infiltrated the school as a student using the name Cameron Phillips. When Cromartie found John Connor, he opened fire upon him in the school and Cameron was forced to reveal herself to protect him. She got John out of the school and succeeded in momentarily evading Cromartie. When Cromartie failed to capture them, he went after the next best thing - Sarah. He attacked Sarah in Red Valley not far from the school then dragged her back to her home where he lied in wait for John. Cameron ran interference and fought with the Terminator, ultimately succeeding in disabling it. This conflagration alerted both local authorities as well as the FBI. Nineteen witnesses came forward describing a "shooter with a robot leg". Following this harrowing incident, Sarah and John hit the road and put Red Valley far in their proverbial and literal rear view window. Points of Interest ; Crest View High School: Crest View High School was a public high school located in the town of Red Valley, New Mexico. In September of 1999, Sarah Connor (reluctantly) enrolled her son, John Connor at Crew View. Although he desperately wanted to pantomime anything resembling a normal life, there was a part of him that felt like a freak outcast. One of his teachers was a man named Mister Ferguson. Another teacher was Mister Henricksen. There was also a substitute teacher named Mister Cromartie. On his first day of school, John was approached by an attractive young student named Cameron Phillips. Cameron tried to strike up a friendship with John, but his social anxieties prevented him from wanting to develop any close attachments. This all changed however when Cameron revealed herself to be a Terminator assigned to protect John from Cromartie, who was a Terminator programmed to assassinate him. Residents * Andrea Walker: A student at Crest View High School. * Cameron Phillips: Temporary resident; Infiltrated Crest View High School as a student. * Cromartie: Temporary resident; Infiltrated Crest View High school as a substitute teacher. * Cynthia Nolan: A student at Crest View High School. * Donald Chase: A student at Crest View High School. * Ferguson: A teacher at Crew View High School. * Henricksen: A teacher at Crew View High School. * John Connor: Temporary resident; a student at Crest View High School. * Marcia Woske: A student at Crest View High School. * Mary Buoy: A student at Crest View High School. * Sarah Connor: Temporary resident. * Wayne Parker: A student at Crest View High School. Notes & Trivia * Based on signage presented in the pilot episode, Red Valley is likely very close to Albuquerque, which is where some of the scenes for the episode were filmed. See also References ---- Category:New Mexico